Stay Alive
by xPeaceLovex
Summary: When the Lab Rats go on a mission to stop another particle collider, one of them gets seriously injured. Will the others be able to save the dying Lab Rat? Or will the superhuman succomb to his/her injuries?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey. Here with ANOTHER Lab Rats story. I looove this show. Anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

Chase's POV

It's Saturday, also known as training-all-day day. Sometimes, Mr. Davenport would give us a day off, but that's pretty rare though. I woke up, got out of my capsule and put on my mission suit. I looked at Adam's and Bree's capsules and they were both still asleep. I sighed and asked myself why I always get up so early. I went upstairs and looked for something healthy to eat. When I found nothing good, I decided to grab a bowl of fruits and went back to the lab. I found my two siblings awake.

"Hey guys" I said, with a piece of apple in my mouth.

"Hey Chase" said Adam, stretching his arms.

"Hi Chase" said Bree, almost whispering

I looked at her, confused. I came near her and put my hand on her forehead. It wasn't hot or cold. It was perfectly normal. I took a thermometer and shoved it in her mouth. I waited for the alarm and took the time to take note of her behaviour. I noticed that she was occasionally letting out loud sighs. The thermometer finally beeped after a minute. I quickly took it out of Bree's mouth and stared at the small screen. It was 37.4 degrees Celsius, which is a normal body temperature. Bree looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't say anything.

"You're feeling okay Bree?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, why?" she answered, her voice sounding a little bit dry.

"Your voice sounds dry" I said

"I'm fine, don't worry" she assures me

I nodded and put on my training gloves. I heard Adam and Bree go up the stairs to get some breakfast. Having nothing to do, I decided to pull a prank on Mr. Davenport and my siblings. I went to Davenport's computer and logged in. I'm so lucky I have super intelligence AND super memory.

"Chase, what are you doing?" asked Mr. Davenport, entering the room.

"Euh… nothing" I said, surprised

"Where are Adam and Bree?" said Mr. Davenport

"Upstairs eating breakfast" I answered, giving my full attention at one of his many computers.

As on cue, Adam and Bree came back into the lab. They both looked really tired and not with it. Bree looks worse than Adam, though. I noticed that both of my siblings were breathing heavily and that Bree was constantly rubbing her eyes.

"You guys okay?" asked Mr. Davenport, worried.

"We're tired, that's all" answered Adam, harshly

Mr. Davenport stepped back, shocked at his rudeness. As for me, my mouth went wide open. This was the first time I ever saw Adam being rude to someone. He's always the goofy, fun-loving older brother. Him being mean is just something you barely see in your lifetime. I turned around to see Bree and she was already in her mission suit. She let out a small sigh and put on her mission gloves. She grabbed an earpiece from its box set and put it in her ear. I did the same and followed her on the mission simulator. Adam did the same and we were eagerly waiting for our training to begin.

"Get off that, you guys are not training today" Mr. Davenport said

"Okay…" I said. We all got off the machine and as we started to take off our equipment, Mr. Davenport stopped us.

"You're not training today, because you're going on a mission" said Mr. Davenport

My siblings and I have exchanged happy glances. I gave Adam a knuckle and Bree a high five. They both smiled at me, and then paid attention to what Mr. Davenport's saying.

"So your mission is to shut down another particle collider" Mr. Davenport, pure enthusiasm in his voice.

"Again…" Bree said, sounding slightly annoyed

"Anyways, ready to go?" Davenport asked us

"Wait, let upload get the train's schematics into my chip." I said.

I went inside my capsule and waited for Mr. Davenport to programme the machines. I closed my eyes and waited for the procedure to end. I feel the side of my neck starting to buzz. After it stopped, I opened my eyes and got out of my capsule. I went to pack our equipments alongside Adam and Bree. When we were done, we went outside and got inside Davenport's helicopter. We settled in and waited for Mr. Davenport to come in. We talked about the mission when Mr. Davenport gave us each some upgraded version of an earpiece. We put it in our ear and the helicopter started to fly. I looked over at Bree and she was asleep. She must be really tired. I then looked over at Adam, and he looked ready to go on hibernation.

Mr. Davenport looked at us and smiled at me.

"Chase, give this to Adam and Bree. That will wake them up!" Mr. Davenport shouted from the front. I simply nodded and took the pallets that Mr. Davenport was giving me. I gave one pallet to Adam. He ate it and looked awake and alert right after. I tried to wake Bree up, but she was constantly moaning in pain. She opened her eyes and I saw a couple of tears starting to fall down. I couldn't help but feel bad about waking her up. I knew that all she ever wanted at that moment is to sleep.

"Eat this!" I shouted, causing her to flinch. She took it and hesitantly brought it to her mouth. She ate it and still looked tired, unlike Adam. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and tapped Davenport's elbow.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I gave Bree the pallet and she's still looking tired and sleepy." I said, pointing at my sister.

"The effects are gonna appear soon enough, don't worry" said Mr. Davenport, assuring me.

I simply nodded and didn't keep my eyes off of Bree during the rest of the flight. She was getting more alert by the minute, and after a half an hour, she was wide awake. I smiled at her and Adam. He gave me a small rub on the shoulder and grabbed a parachute for each one of us. We put it on us and waited by the door.

"Ready?" asked Davenport.

We all gave him thumbs up and Adam opened the door. A strong wind came into the helicopter and we all lost our balance for a while. I sighed and prepared for the big jump.

"Good luck!" said Mr. Davenport.

We jumped. While we were in the air, Adam, Bree and I were letting out occasional shrieks. It was so much fun; I would recommend skydiving to anybody. After quite a while in the sky, we finally landed. I landed on my back. As I tried to get up, I felt pain shooting from my back. I moaned, and sat up. And what I saw next scared me. I see Bree land hard on her head. Her body smashed to the ground right after and she wasn't moving. I turned around and saw Adam with a shocked and worried face. I ran over to her with Adam not too far behind. I kneeled besides her while Adam was on the other side of her body. We turned her body around and saw a lot of blood on her face. Her eyes were open and she was shaking. She was struggling to stay awake and she had a really hard time trying to breathe properly.

I took a piece of a cloth that I was carrying in my bag and wrapped it around her forehead. She started to tense up but immediately calmed down after Adam gave her a comforting smile.

"Can you get up?" asked Adam, giving her a hand.

"I guess" she muttered, pushing Adam's hand away.

She got up and stumbled a little bit. She fell to the ground and she put her hand on her chest. She started to cough and she was having trouble with breathing again.

"Hey guys?" I heard Davenport in my earpiece "Is everything okay?"

"Not really, Bree landed on her head and now she can't breathe very well." I said, not leaving my sight off of Bree.

"You guys don't have much time. If she can't walk, have Adam carry her and run to the collider. When you arrive there, give me a call." Davenport ordered. Then, the line went silent.

"Can you walk?" I asked Bree

She shook her head and tried to sit up. I can see that she regretted it because I saw pain in her eyes. I kneeled down next to her and delicately pushed her to the ground so that she would lie down.

"Adam, carry her. We'll run to the facility" I ordered

"Okay" he answered.

He picked her up in a bridal style. I looked at Bree and she was slowly closing her eyes. I quickly shook her arm and she shot them open.

"Try to stay awake" I told her.

She tried to answer but the pain was taking over her. I smiled at her and felt the want to stroke her hair. I shook my head and looked at my older brother. I mouthed him "go" and we started running. At one moment, we stopped to check on Bree. I approached near to Adam and Bree.

"Bree?" Adam said, shaking her slightly. When there was no respond, Adam and I sighed.

"She fell unconscious" I said.

"Ready to run again?" asked Adam, catching his breath.

"Yeah"

"GO!" Adam shouted.

We started running. After 5 minutes of sprinting, we finally arrived at the facility. I held on to the wall next to me and put my hand on my heart. I felt it beat very fast. It felt like it wanted to get out of my body. I walked towards the entrance and I heard Adam shout my name.

"What?" I asked, sounding kinda impatient

"What are we gonna do with Bree?" he asked me

"Lay her down here, when we're done, we'll just pick her up and run as far as possible from the particle." I told him

"Okay"

He laid her down on the ground and she started to shake again. Adam bent down and rubbed her arms, so that she would calm down. I see her body relax and I smiled at my two older siblings. I told Adam that I was gonna call Davenport and walked away. I pressed a button and waited for Davenport to answer.

"Hello? Chase?" he said

"Yup, we're here"

"Good. You guys have 9 minutes to shut down the collider. Is Bree okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"She's unconscious" I said, in a sad tone

"Okay, whatever you do, don't lay her down inside of the facility. Good luck" he said.

I sighed and went to see Adam. He was on his knees rubbing Bree's arms.

"Let's go" I said

* * *

**Ta daaa, what did you think? Really hope you like it.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.  
**

**(PS. Don't forget to check out my other stories, Survival and Bullying)  
**

**Good night, or good day :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everybody, I'm back with the second chapter of Stay Alive :) So sorry about the extremely long wait, I've been way too busy with school. Anyways, please enjoy ;) **

* * *

Chase's POV

Adam and I walked inside of the facility. I took one last look behind me to see Bree lying there, motionless. I sighed as I turned around and started to run towards the control room, with Adam close behind. Adam was the strongest yet the slowest, Bree was the fastest yet the weakest (in strength), and I was pretty much the "all-around" one of the trio. Anyways, after two minutes of running and getting lost, we finally found the control room.

"Adam, you know what to do. Bust open the control panel" I ordered.

He simply nodded and executed my order. I'm so happy that we both know how to shut this thing down. I mean, we've done it at least ten times already. But unlike the other times, Adam was sent flying across the room. He crashed into a steel wall then fell to the ground. I heard him let out a faint groan and he stayed on the floor for a couple of seconds. I walked to him and helped him up, then checked if he had any major injuries. He smiled at me, trying to reassure me. He got up and moaned in pain, and I notice that his arm was bleeding heavily. I took out another piece of cloth out of our mission bag and wrapped the bandage around his injured elbow. He flinched as the cold fabric touched his skin, and screamed in pain when I tightened his bandage.

"Sorry" I said, giving my full attention to Adam's arm.

"It's fine, I guess I was exaggerating" he answered.

I smiled at him and we continued our mission. Unlike the other times we had to shut down a collider, we also had to literally destroy the whole facility. Why? Because it's causing way too much pollution and it's killing nature.

"Adam, can you rip out those wires?" I asked

He looked hesitant and thought about it for a long while. He looked at me scared and slowly nodded. He walked to the control panel and put his hands on the colourful yet dangerous wires. He ripped them off and flinched as he gets slightly electrocuted. He came close to me and I started to charge my force field. I feel some of my energy getting out of me and a blue electrifying dome appeared in front of me. My force field is growing bigger by the second and I'm already starting to feel weak. I took a deep breath and created a ball out of the energy shield.

Bree's POV

I woke up to a big, blinding white light. I quickly covered them with my hands, but soon regretted it as I feel sharp pain in my arms. I tried to sit up but my extremely painful headache stopped me from doing so. I groaned and slightly shook my head to clear out my vision. I blinked a few times and I could finally see things clearly. I laid on the ground for a couple of minutes until I actually realize that I wasn't in my bed. I pulled something off the ground and opened the palm of my hand. It was grass, or dead herbs. I got up and held onto the wall next to me as I felt like collapsing. I let go of the wall of bricks and took a few steps before falling. I started to cough up blood and I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I wiped off the blood and tried to get up again. I sighed and walked inside of the facility. I was slowly opening the door when I realize that Adam and Chase weren't with me.

"Where are they?" I thought as I entered the building.

I walked for quite a while in the hallways when I finally found the control room. I see Chase charging up a force field grenade and he was concentrating and aiming the control panel. I see Adam look at me and he tapped Chase's shoulder. I see his grenade disappear and he looked at Adam. I see Adam point at me and Chase turned around. I see his eyes widening as he saw me. Chase walked over at me with Adam staying behind.

"Bree?" he asked, in disbelief

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't think you'd wake up this soon." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About 2 ho-"he started

"I don't mean to alarm anyone, but we've gotta shut this thing down" Adam said, timidly.

Chase smiled at me then walked away. Adam handed me his hand. I gave him an interrogative look. He chuckled and just walked away as I stayed behind, in the hallway. My brothers then looked at me and smiled. As I tried to smile back, I feel sharp pain strike inside of my head, and I let out a loud screech. I held my head inside of my hands and bended on my knees. I squeezed my eyes closed and felt like my head was about to explode. I feel somebody rub my arm and tell me that everything will be alright. I slowly opened my eyes and I see Adam giving me reassuring, goofy smile. All of a sudden, the massive headache faded away, and everything came back to normal. I stood up and held on to the wall. Chase and Adam were both staring at me worriedly, but then just shrugged their shoulders and went back to the mission. Chase created a force field way bigger than before, and he took a deep breath. He aimed the control panel, carefully, and swung his arms around to create a force field ball. As he was getting ready to launch the bomb, he looked at me for a while. I gave him a small smile.

"_Damn he's so cute when he's serious" _I thought.

He smiled back and threw his energy ball at his target. The lights shut down, and the beeping sound we've been hearing ever since we got here stopped. The lights finally came back on, and I saw Adam and Chase giving each other high-fives. I smiled at them when all of a sudden, the ground started to tremble. There was a loud scream coming from Adam, and Chase was on the ground covering his ears.

"Adam! Chase! Get out of there!" I shouted.

Adam looked at me and threw his arms in the air. I rolled my eyes screamed louder.

"What?" he mouthed

"Get out of there, the roof is gonna collapse in any second!" I yelled

He looked at me even more confused, and I rolled my eyes. Adam just stayed in the room rubbing Chase's back when some parts of the ceiling started to fall off. Panicked, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I rushed as fast as I could to where Adam and Chase were, despite the intense pain that I had been feeling ever since I woke up, and I pushed them out of the way. Adam and Chase kinda tripped on the wires that Adam left on the floor, and landed on their butt. I was getting ready to run when the ceiling decided to completely collapse at that moment. In less than a second, I was on the ground, with over a thousand of heavy cement peaces, slowly losing consciousness. I was trying to scream for help, but my lungs were already out of oxygen. I feel my blood running down my face, and my eyelids were becoming heavy. I gasped for air, and I knew that I was dying. I hear Adam and Chase yelling my name hysterically, and I hear some pieces of ceiling hitting the floor. Suddenly. I see a light, and two familiar faces were forming in my sight.

"Bree, stay with me. Don't close your eyes. You're strong, you know? Please don't die on us… Please, Bree." I heard Chase say before my world became black.

* * *

**Ta daa! How'd you like this second chapter? Right now I'm kinda torned, so I'm gonna need you guys to help me complete this chapter. So here's the question... Do you guys want Bree to die or not? Post your vote in the reviews.**

**I know that it has been since forever since I have last updated any of my stories, so I made myself a schedule. I promise you guys that I will update at least one of my stories every weekend, and If I'm lucky, I could even update on a school night.  
**

**So, with this said, see you next time :)  
**

**(P.S Don't forget to vote whether you want Bree alive or not, and go check out Bullying and Survival!)  
**


End file.
